Professor Arthenice Nightshade
Name: Arthenice Nightshade | Catherine De Lancre (past self). Also known under the name of The Harvester Age : 30 Relationships: in love her old friend, Professor Patrice Baudelaire Occupation : Counselor at Hogwarts by day, death eaters hunter by night House: She studied at Beauxbatons Wand : Wand: Purpleheart wood, kelpie hair core. User: k__cendres Childhood in the Muggle World Catherine De Lancre was born in a small village in France. She grew up in a strict and very catholic household. As soon as she manifested magicals abilities, her muggle parents started to call her the devil’s child. De De Lancre family were descendants of the famous witch hunter Pierre De Lancre (1553-1631). At 7, Catherine was able to extinguish and light candles with her gaze. The day she discovered her powers, she was so proud she went to her mom to show her this new trick but, as soon as she performed it, her mom screamed in terror. Her parents were certain she was possessed. They exorcised her many times but the abilities never got away so they gave up and decided to keep her home and homeschooled her. At 12, she finally got her letter from Beauxbatons. Learning the existence of a magical world was the best day of her life. Academic career At Beauxbatons, Catherine was an outcast cause she'd rather spend time studying then go to parties. She excelled at Potions and Herbology. She was also willing to break the rules if that meant she could help her rare friends. At 13, she met the Baudelaire and was invited to spend the summer vacations with them. She was more than happy to not go back to her parents house. She met Patrice and they became her first real friend. With the Baudelaire, Catherine felt truly home for the first time. At 14, she got her first kiss during a party at school. She kissed a drunk girl (Madeline Svanhild) cause some guy dared her to. She knew he thought she wouldn’t do it, that she was too shy to do it, so she did it and proved him wrong. The weeks following this awkward kiss, she and Madeline became friends. Catherine had a bit of bullying problem since the incident so Madeline taught her how to kick some ass without the need of a wand and in exchange she helped her with her studies. At 15, she got severely injured during a school trip at Hogsmeade. She wanted to help students who were being tortured by a death eater. She saw one of the student being murdered right in front of her. To prevent another one from being killed by the psycho witch, she surrendered herself and got hit by the Cruciatus curse for the first time. Her friends, Patrice and Madeline, got there in time to help her. ***Before the attack, Catherine and Patrice kissed under a mistletoe but she doesn’t remember it cause she was brought back from the edge (other then the cruciatus curse, the death eater had hexed her, an unknown and powerful curse that would have killed her in less than 5 minutes) by Madeline and the price to pay was a powerful memory.*** One week later, she woke up at Hogwarts infirmary. Patrice was there with an Auror (Vladimir Volkov, who would later become her future husband) in his mid-twenties. The auror granted both of them with medals from the Ministry for their bravery and services rendered to the nation, their actions having allowed the capture of the notorious killer Delfine De Villiers (Vlad’s fiancee). Professional career At 18, Catherine started her training to become an auror. Her code name was '' Feline '' cause she was known for her agility and her seduction skills. At the Auror Department, she encountered a familiar face : Vladimir Volkov, the auror who had given her the medal back then. She tried so hard to push him away, knowing full well he was the charmer type, but he quickly got under her skin. After one night spend together, one moment of weakness, she found herself pregnant. Vlad said he didn’t want to have anything to do with the baby but he told Catherine’s superior she was pregnant and therefore they wouldn’t allow her on the battlefield anymore. Catherine was so mad and told Patrice about it, that’s when they proposed her to move in with them. They moved in together but two months through the pregnancy, Vlad came back into Catherine’s life, saying he wanted them and the baby to be a family. Also, the opportunity of being a spy along Vlad’s side presented to her and she agreed. While pregnant, she played the healer on the death eaters side. Most of the death eaters saw her as the trophy wife and she played that very well until they get to know how clever and powerful she truly was. She became one of the rare muggle-born to ever enter the death eaters circle, although she never wore the mark. She played her role so well her aurors colleagues started to worry she might have turned dark for real. She eventually met Professor Evan Sanders, a friend of Vlad. Her mission as a spy was to prevent a magical storm from being cast, the storm was set to hit Azkaban and freeing hundreds of followers. She succeeded in her mission but she and Vlad got fired not long after. They were thought to be traitor to the Ministry’s cause. Personnal life During her training at the Auror Department, she fell in love with an Auror, Vladimir Volkov. she was 19 at the time and he was 29. They spend a night together and she found herself pregnant. At first Vlad didn't want to have anything to do with the child but he changed his mind. After the Ministry fired them both, they left London to go back to the original Volkov estate in Russia. Vlad said it was to raise their child away from all the rumors. As the months went by, Catherine relationship with Vlad became more and more abusive. She eventually discovered Vlad was a true death eater and had been the traitor the Ministry was looking for all this time. Now, he wouldn’t let her leave the estate, cutting her away from the Baudelaire. She was barely allowed to write letters, only to say she wouldn’t be attending a specific gathering cause Vlad, Sophia and her had other plans. Catherine supposedly died at 23, with her husband and daughter, during a death eater attack on the Volkov estate on December 24. The whole estate was ravaged by fiendfyre. The parents and their daughter were honored as martyrs of the war. Truth : She faked her death after killing her husband (with a fiendfyre) who wanted to harm their daughter. Not long after the incident, she found out she was pregnant. She had to protect Sophia and the new baby to come from all the enemies she had made herself by crossing Vladimir Volkov. She couldn’t stand putting the Baudelaire in danger so she left the wizarding world. She named her second daughter Patricia (Trixie), in honor of Patrice. She hid in the muggle world for years, got a psychology degree and worked as a social worker, helping victims of domestic abuses. Eventually, she fell in love with Jaya, a muggle woman, and they married. She was finally happy again but it didn’t last long. One day, she went to get groceries with Trixie and when she came back she found her wife barely alive, bitten by a vampire, and her daughter Sophia was missing. She healed her wife and obliviated her, sending her away to Canada with Trixie to keep them safe. She returned to the Wizarding World, hunting down death eaters and tracking down Sophia until months later when the necklace tied to her daughter’s life force stopped glowing (in fact, her daughter was turned into a vampire, so she was no longer a living person). Losing her daughter drove her mad and she got more and more violent in her methods to take down death eaters, poisoning them to death. She got herself in some trouble at Fangtasia, a vampire bar. She would have been dead if Professor Levi Lockwood hadn’t saved her from her own recklessness. Starting from there, they worked together and he taught her how to fight his own kind but made her swear (unbreakable vow) to never fight him. Reuniting with Patrice at Hogwarts She became counselor at Hogwarts not only to help the students deal with their traumas but also to have better insights on the death eaters students and their families. Eventually, she encountered Patrice in the forest while helping evacuating the students. She pretended not to know them and proceeded to leave but they grabbed her arm and that’s when she felt how strong they were and how cold their hand was… A vampire ? They let her go but when she went back to her office, they were there, asking for explanations. She told them everything before cutting off her palm to prove herself right about Patrice’s vampire nature. She quickly realised they were very new to this, not being able to control themselves from jumping at her throat. She pushed them away with a spell and they got to talk a little before they asked her to leave for her own good. Two weeks after their last encounter, Patrice came to visit her again. She told them she saw Sophia as a vampire in one of the death eater's mind she hunted down. Patrice invited her to have a drink and told her all about what vampirism does to a child's brain. A drunk Catherine broke and told her dearest friend Vlad is also back from them dead and a vampire before she puked and eventually passed out. She woke up in a room at the Leaky Cauldron and opened up about her abusive relationship with Vlad before admitting she has feelings for Patrice, saying she never told them back then cause she was too afraid to lose them and the only family that ever cared for her. More about her She have a beautiful voice and love to sing (she was seen comforting a student with her chant during battle). She speak both french and english. She had a thing for Alice's Adventures in Wonderland when she was younger which explains the Drink Me bottle that carries her concoction that she called the Witch Eater, a potion that is presumably capable of feeding off the magical powers of a wizard. Category:Characters